


wait for me

by queerbaitings



Series: i'm suffering™ [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Side Story, but dont worry its nishihina, i cry, mentions of asanoya - Freeform, rarepair, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbaitings/pseuds/queerbaitings
Summary: It's funny, really, how easy it is to fall in love.





	wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> this can be read as an individual one shot but it's actually a side story to my chat fic!
> 
> you can read this before reading the chat fic (or without), or at any chapter, but i kind of recommend reading chapter 7 first? i don't really know if it'll make a difference but yeah, onto the story!

Nishinoya Yuu could never have Azumane Asahi. That much he knew. So why was he in love with him? Why did his eyes have to follow him on the court? Why did he  _try so hard_ for someone he could never have?

The fluttering feeling he got in his stomach whenever Asahi spoke to him was the worst feeling. But he couldn't get rid of it. How the hell do you stop loving someone?

The answer is: you don't. Those feelings will linger with you throughout the rest of your life, choosing the worst times to resurface and bite you in the ass. And that's what Noya was scared of: falling for someone else, but messing it up due to his previous feelings for Karasuno's ace.

Nobody knew it, but Noya made an oath to himself to never date. He didn't want to hurt the other person, he knew, so he had to keep all of his feelings to himself.

No, Nishinoya Yuu would not fall in love again.

\---

Nishinoya Yuu fell in love again.

Okay, not really, but he felt those familiar butterflies in his stomach, weaker, but still there. But it wasn't because of Asahi.

His suspension from the volleyball club had been lifted, and that was when he met two of the new first years. And if he felt his heart skip a beat when looking at the smaller of the two, nobody had to know.

He had almost immediately requested for Asahi, but let his anger overtake him when he heard that said third year wasn't coming back to the club. Outraged, he had stormed out of the gym, definitely not expecting to be followed.

But he had been followed. By the orange-haired first year, in fact, who Noya learned was named Hinata Shouyou.

Hinata didn't pity him, didn't pry into his anger. Instead, he complimented Noya and even asked if he could teach him some receiving techniques. Noya, not wanting to scare off the cute first year, had happily agreed.

Okay, so  _maybe_ Noya was developing a crush on Hinata, but so what. There was nothing he could do. He wouldn't tell him, would just keep these feelings a secret.

Of course he would. That was the one thing he promised himself that he would do, and it was the one promise he intended to keep.

\---

Hinata was really cute, Noya decided. He was cute when he was full of energy, bouncing off of the walls. He was cute when he impersonated Kageyama. He was even cute when he was being annoying.

Hinata Shouyou was beyond cute.

But Noya had experience in hiding these thoughts. He had experience hiding the fact he thought Hinata was the most adorable human on Earth. He could hide the fact that he wanted to date Hinata with expertise, seen as he had done the same thing with Asahi.

 _Asahi_.

The ace had come back to Karasuno VBC, and Noya had been ecstatic for a while, before the thought dulled, and the thoughts of Asahi were soon replaced by Hinata.

Brown hair turned to orange, tall turned to small.

Hinata had completely taken up Nishinoya's thoughts.

He didn't even remember what being in love with Asahi had felt like. But that wasn't a good thing.

Noya saw Hinata a lot more than he saw Asahi, when they hung out sometimes after schools, maybe occasionally the weekends, and when Kageyama couldn't stay back with Hinata, Noya would.

He was always just... _there_ , and Noya couldn't do anything about it. After all, he liked spending time with Hinata. He liked being his friend. He wasn't going to risk their friendship for anything.

So he didn't think anything of it when Hinata nervously asked Noya to stay behind with him--walk home  _alone_ with him. He agreed, like he normally would, Hinata's anxiousness seemingly passing over his head.

Their walk was filled with comfortable silence until Noya decided to ask about a theory he'd had for a while.

"Hey Shouyou, do you have a crush on Kageyama?"

Hinata made a choking noise, blush rising to colour his cheeks.  _Of course_ , Noya thought bitterly.

"N-no! I could never like him," Hinata rushed out. "He's so mean sometimes. But it's okay, I guess. Doesn't matter anyway; I like someone else."

Noya raised an eyebrow questioningly. So he had guessed wrong. His mouth quirked into a smirk.

"Hmm, who do you like, Shouyou?" he teased, causing Hinata to sputter and stop dead in his tracks. As Noya watched the first year's head bow down to stare at the ground, he realised he may have crossed a boundary. "I'm sorry if that made you uncom--"

"You," Hinata spoke clearly. There was no stutter. He repeated the word as he lifted his head, looking Noya straight in the eyes. "I love you, Noya-senpai. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable."

Noya's breath hitched, but he didn't dare look away. Hinata's eyes were hopeful as they stared at each other. Noya's mouth fell as he realised what he needed to do.

He needed to reject Hinata.

He looked away slowly, "I'm sorry Shouyou, but I can't give you an answer right now."

Wait, that's not what he was supposed to say.  _I'm sorry, Hinata, but I don't feel the same way._ The words didn't seem to come out.

Noya risked a glance up at Hinata's face, which shone lightly, as it always did.

"Okay! I'll wait for your reply. See you at school tomorrow!"

With that, Hinata rode off before Noya could get a word out.

Hinata Shouyou was brave.

\---

Noya and Hinata's friendship hadn't changed. They still joked the same, still hung out, even though it had only been a week since Hinata had confessed to Noya.

He didn't press for a reply--he didn't even bring up the confession, which made Noya think that it was just some weird dream. But it was very real.

Suddenly, Noya was noticing all of Hinata's fumbles, the blushes that dusted his kouhai's cheeks whenever they spoke, and he realised that Hinata really  _was_ in love with him.

Noya had spent the past week trying to figure out how to reject Hinata without destroying their friendship. It was hard, but Noya eventually decided that he should just straight out say "I don't love you back."

The problem was that he found himself  _not_ wanting to reject Hinata. The desire to be with him overtook the desire to keep his feelings to himself.

So he when Hinata asked if they could walk home alone together, nervousness lacing his every word, Noya jumped at the chance. That day, he'd either reject or confess to Hinata, and he didn't care which way he went.

This time, when they were walking, Hinata was chatting about how it was getting dark, and how stars were something beautiful.

Hinata was staring up at the sky as he walked, a calm expression on his face despite his tone. Noya couldn't help but stare.

"You know, it's crazy how they're all the way up in space, yet we can see them clearly. They're so--"

"I love you."

Noya hadn't meant to say it, but the way Hinata stops, blush forming on his cheeks, a calm expression morphing to confused, before he smiled ever so slightly at Noya, that view was worth it.

Noya stopped walking, feeling his own face heat up slowly. He didn't have much time to think before he felt cool hands on his cheeks, glancing up to see Hinata looking gently at him.

Soon enough, Hinata leaned down and pressed their lips together. It was brief, but Noya's stomach erupted in butterflies, a feeling he decided wasn't so bad anymore.

Hinata pulled back, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Thank you for answering me."


End file.
